Convention Love
by Muffin Ruler
Summary: When you walk into an anime convention, you expect to find costumes, artwork, random items from different shows, and...love? Sasu/Naru. First NORMAL story, first lemon. Enjoy or Don't!


So yeah…This is my story. My ACTUAL story. My first one that isn't crack.

So this is my dream; not exactly this because I want to meet a dude but I'm not a dude. But I always thought it was cute to meet someone at an anime con. If that ever happened to me, I hope it doesn't happen this way…

Anyway, this is also my first lemon. I figured since I feel like I've read every SasuNaru, completed, M-rated story, that I'd write my own. So here it is.

I wouldn't call this PWP, but it isn't that developed…and it's by far the longest thing I've written…it's longer them my mandatory 20-page High paper I had to write…

I owe it all to those authors who I orgasm when I find out they put up a new story: Darkalbino, michelerene, Tanuki-Mara, Ashi-Eiketsu, Master of the Rebels, NavyBlueWings.

I'd tell you to go read their stuff, but if you found my story, you probably already have.

Anyway, here goes. I own nothing but my thoughts!

---

"This is going to be awesome!" Naruto shouted as he wiggled in the front seat of the car. The driver looked over at him like he was a moron.

"Calm down spazz. We're not even there yet and you're excited." The driver who happened to be Naruto's friend Kiba said as he paid attention to the road.

The van continued on down the highway carrying five people who happened to be some of the closest friends of the little blond boy.

Behind the driver's seat sat Hyuuga Hinata, Kiba's girlfriend. She chuckled softly at Naruto's antics as she continued sewing a coat she was putting together. She just had to finish some minor details to make it look better.

Next to her sat Haruno Sakura, who was applying make-up to her face while looking into a small mirror. She was already decked out in the outfit she decided to wear, sporting short black shorts and a bikini top that had flames on them. She was wearing a red wig atop her head that was pulled up into a pony tail.

"I just can't wait to get there and meet all those hot guys." Sakura squealed looking over at her friend Yamanaka Ino who giggled and nodded along with her.

"Though maybe you shouldn't have been Yoko…You don't exactly have the assets to be her…." Ino said grinning as she looked down at the small chest that Sakura was born with. She glared at Ino as she snickered and went back to preparing her outfit.

Ino decided to go a different route with her outfit, though it was still quite revealing. Actually, lined side-by-side, the two girls had similar outfits, just different colors, sporting a yellow bikini top and short brown shorts along with a yellow and orange scarf around her neck. She had long white sleeves and a bandana wrapped around her head, her hair sticking out the top in a high ponytail along with braids here and there to hang in her face. She was also applying make-up.

"Both of you look awesome though." Naruto said, grinning back at them, lying through his teeth. Yes, they were appealing to any anime guy, but it wasn't his cup of tea.

After they thanked him he turned back around to the front and grabbed a twizzler, popping it in his mouth. He almost started chewing until he saw a car drive by. This wasn't just any car, mind you. On the back window was written "Anime or Bust!"

Naruto got more and more excited that he leaned over and honked to horn. Kiba, not knowing why his horn was honked and he all of a sudden got a face full of blond hair, freaked out, swerving the car into another lane, there-by freaking out the car in the other lane.

"Dude! Seriously, what was that!?" He said as he gained control of his car again. He glared over at Naruto. A sleek, expensive looking car sped up to get away from Kiba's 'wonderful driving'. Scoffing at what looked like expensive ass holes, he turned back to Naruto. "You're making me seem like a horrible driver!"

"But you are…not that great of one…" Naruto said as he looked down, nibbling on the twizzler he still had hanging out of his mouth.

"Though you have to say Naruto that was pretty reckless…" Ino said from the back.

"Is no one else excited!?" He said looking at everyone in the car with him, who all gave him an incredulous look. "Come on! This is the one of the few times we get to be among those like us!" His hands started moving as he tried to explain his reasoning for being excited.

"Of course we're excited Naruto…W-we're just showing ours in a different way…" Hinata spoke up trying to help the blond understand the reason they were like this.

"Yeah, plus we'll be more excited once we arrive. That's when it'll all boil over and we'll be just like you are now." Sakura said, also trying to reason with him.

Pouting, Naruto turned forward in his seat and crossed his arms. "Fine…I'm going to sleep until we get there…"

"Alright crybaby." Kiba snickered as Naruto lost consciousness as he fell asleep.

---

Feeling the car start to slow from the original speed, Naruto woke up to them pulling into the hotel they were staying in. The excitement welled up inside him once again as he shook the sleep from his eyes.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." Kiba said from the back of the car which opened up. He was pulling bags out to carry them inside. "Get your stuff, I'm not carrying it."

Scrambling out of his seat, almost forgetting he had a seat belt on, he jumped out, almost hitting the car that was parked next to them. He paused for a second to look the car over. "Hey Kiba…isn't this that the car you almost hit?"

"I wouldn't have almost hit it if someone wasn't overly excited!" He shouted at him as he walked towards the door to the hotel.

Naruto shrugged and went to the back of their car, noticing only his bags were sitting there. "Some friends…" he scoffed as he picked them up. Slinging one over his shoulder, he reached up to try and close the car. Because of the weight of the bag, and the fact that the van that Kiba drove was a good few inches from the ground, Naruto had a little problem closing the door.

Seeing that his friends were already climbing into the elevator to go to the room, he glared at them. "The best of friends…" he said, looking up at the thing that was upsetting him.

Because of his problem, he didn't even notice the tall, mysterious male watching him as he went to the car right next to him. Smirking at the guys struggle, he leaned on the back of the car and just watched the small body jump up a little only to fall back down missing his target.

"Need some help?" a deep voice asked as Naruto jumped slightly looking in the direction of the voice, only to be surprised by the face he was seeing. Pale skin accented by dark hair framing a very handsome face. The eyes staring at him were just as black and holding the smugness that the male looked like he was full off. Taking in the rest of the male, he noticed how built he was behind a dark black shirt and dark jeans that hung off his hips. All in all, the guy was VERY nice on the eyes.

"How…How long have you been standing there??" he asked, embarrassed that someone saw him struggling.

"Oh…about as long as you've been struggling to get that closed." The male said smirking at him as he walked closer and grabbing the trunk door and slamming it down.

Naruto looked up at the male who was only slightly taller than himself, but the way he was looking down at him made him feel shorter than normal.

"Well…thanks but, you could of helped me earlier!" He said, now letting the fact that this guy watched him struggle for a while THEN helped him.

"But it was more entertaining to see you try." The male said, grinning and looking over the car that caused the blond so much trouble. "Hey…this is the car of the idiot who almost drove us off the road." He looked back down at Naruto and glared slightly. "Looks like I was right…you look slightly dumb…and this little display only confirmed it more."

As soon as the words left the man's lips, Naruto dropped his bags and gripped the guys' collar tightly in his hands.

"You bastard! No need to be a complete asshole to me! If I wasn't looking forward to having a good time, I would beat the shit out of you." Naruto's grip only tightened as the look at the other man's face as it turned smugger.

"Go on idiot, just try it." That drove Naruto into more rage as he pulled a fist back ready to attack only to be stopped by a shout.

"Naruto!! Hurry up! We still have to register!" Kiba's voice shouted from one of the windows of a hotel room. The fist halted right before the males face. Catching his breath, he lowered his fist and let go of the guys' collar.

"Thanks for the help…but I must be going." Naruto gritted out between his teeth. He turned to grab his bag that he dropped on the ground, unintentionally giving the man a view of his ass. Turning back around he glared one last time at the other male and walked inside to try and find his room.

The male stared after Naruto, smirking at his retreating figure. "Naruto huh…" He turned back to his car and opened the trunk.

"Sasuke, you get your prop?" A male voice shouted from the lobby.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." He said back to the voice as a silver haired male left the hotel and walked towards the convention center followed by a red headed girl who he continuously fought with.

"And I'll see you there as well, Naruto…" Sasuke said, gripping his sword tightly in his hand and walked inside.

---

"What took you so long!?" Ino shouted as she was sitting on one of the beds, her heel-clad feet tapping impatiently on the floor.

"Sorry, ran into a jackass downstairs…" he said, still unnerved by the run-in.

"Well hurry up man, we want to get there before everything cool starts happening." Kiba said towards the blond. Said blond stuck his tongue out at him and grabbed his outfit and went into the bathroom.

Kiba turned back towards the mirror, fixing an orange wig a top his head. He was wearing a black collar shirt and pants, almost in a school uniform way, and orange cat ears a top his head.

"I can't believe Hinata got you to dress up as a character that turns into a cat." Sakura said giggling as she looked over at the shy girl decked out in a blue school girl uniform that matched Kiba's and a long brown wig with two ribbons tied on the sides.

"Yeah, you guys are going to be the cutest Kyo and Tohru at the convention!" Ino agreed as she adjusted her top and smiling at the blushing girl.

The bathroom door opened up to reveal Naruto in a short black coat with red lines on the edges. He had black skinny pants on with knee length boots over them. On his face was a realistic scar in the shape of a star above his left eye and continued down his cheek. He used make up to get rid of the three scars he had on each cheek. He was adjusting his gloves as he looked around the room. Quickly he was jumped by Sakura and Ino.

"Holy hell Naruto! This is awesome! I can't believe you made this all by yourself!" Ino said, examining the coat over and over.

"Yeah! I can't see any mess up's or anything! This is great!" Sakura said, feeling all over the coat for a bump or anything.

"Have some more faith in me guys!" He said both happy that they like it, but a little upset that they thought there'd be flaws. He turned from there and grabbed his wig and placed it on his head. He turned and placed his hands on his hips.

"Ready!" He said looking at all his friends as they all prepared for the first day of the convention.

---

Walking through the doors of the convention center was like stepping into another world. People were scrambling around, trying to stay close to friends or to make new friends. People donned costumes or just paraphernalia that showed their loves for their favorite anime.

The group walked towards the table to sign in and get their badges to be able to participate in the festivities. Along with badges, they got schedules for the convention and info on each panel.

Looking over the schedule, they each decided what it was they wanted to do. Sakura and Ino saw that there was a panel for their favorite voice actor, Kiba decided he wanted to check out the video game room, Hinata wanted to see the vendors and what they were saying. That left Naruto to check out the artist alley to see his favorite artist who happened to be attending this year.

"Call when you get hungry, so we can go get something to eat." Kiba said as they all started to go their separate ways. He turned towards Hinata, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek which caused many fans to stop and want to snap a picture. They were forced by fan girls and fan boys to kiss again so they could catch this pivotal moment. Naruto laughed so hard as he walked away from his friends who were bombarded by picture after picture.

On his way to the room that held the artist alley, he was stopped a few times by fans who wanted to take his picture or wanted to compliment him on his outfit. Of course there were some who asked where he bought it from and didn't believe him when he said he made it completely.

Finally making it into the alley, he walked up and down the aisles checking out all the art, stopping here and there to ask for information from the artists or salivate over the art they had.

But that all changed when he reached one of the tables littered with many size pictures, either colored or drawn in pencil. This is what he was waiting for.

"Hey there, an Allen Walker third outfit. And a nicely made one at that!" the person at the table said as he looked up from his DS he was playing to pass the time. He brushed his silver hair out of the way and grinned at the cosplayer in front of him, showing off his sharp looking teeth.

Naruto looked shocked. His favorite artist, in person, and complimenting him!

"I love your art!! It's so good!" He said grinning from ear to ear, blushing slightly. He knew the artist was male, but didn't know what he looked like. This was the first time he saw him.

"Oh no, I'm not the artist. My friend wanted to look around, so I'm watching his table. I'm in charge of selling his stuff for him. See anything you like?" the man said sitting up and eyeing the blond up and down.

"Oh, that's too bad…Well…" Naruto said, feeling slightly uncomfortable by look he was receiving. "Since I'm Allen…I guess I'll take that picture of Kanda…" He said looking thoughtfully at the nice looking picture of Kanda in his third outfit.

"Nice choice. I take it you're a yaoi fan boy then? Does this mean you…swing on that side of the playground?" The male asked, his grin getting wider as he noticed the slight blush go across his face.

"No…not completely…" Naruto stuttered out as he looked away from the male. "Can…can I just get my picture…?"

"Sure, want a bag??" The silver haired man said. The blond nodded as the silver haired man placed the artwork in a bag for him and handed it over to him. "Here you are." He said, his hands lingering on Naruto's longer then they should of.

"Uh…Thanks?" Naruto said wanting to get his art and away from this man.

"Suigetsu, stop flirting with the guys!" A red headed female shouted as she came behind him and slapped him on the head. A taller, more silent man followed, shaking his head at the antics of said male.

"What? I was just having some fun. He doesn't hate it, right?" the man named Suigetsu said as he turned back towards Naruto, only to find him gone.

"Well…looks like you scared him off…Good job." The girl said as she adjusted her glasses. "Good thing he paid. Sasuke would be pissed if one of his favorite one's got away without being paid for."

"Get off my case Karin!" Suigetsu said as he turned back to his DS. The taller male just shook his head once again and as he watched the retreating male who caused the fight only to notice something strange.

"Looks like Sasuke got to him anyway…" the tall male said pointing in a direction.

"What are you talking about Juugo?" Karin said looking in that direction to see the one they called Sasuke watching the small male run away.

"Well then…he is his type." Suigetsu said as he watched from afar.

"What!? Sasuke's not like that!!" Karin shouted, thus sparking a fight between the two. Juugo ignored them and attended to the table.

---

"Phew…just got away…" Naruto said to himself as he walked towards the doors leading out the artist alley. He was almost home free when an annoying voice caught his ear.

"I didn't know you talked to yourself. I guess that makes you crazy AND an idiot." The same deep voice that mocked him earlier about the car was back.

"Look, I can finish what I started back…" Naruto turned towards the voice to give him a piece of his mind only to be stopped by what he saw.

The male before him was wearing what looked like a long black version of Naruto's own coat. What was short hair earlier in the day seemed to have grown longer and pulled back into a pony tail, bangs above the male's eyes and two long strands framing his face.

The male smirked, his arms crossed as he walked towards the smaller male who looked both angry and shocked at the same time.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sasuke asked rhetorically as he looked at Naruto's outfit up and down, as well as the male's body that lye underneath the cloth.

"Wh-what are you doing bastard?" Naruto said offensively, squirming under the gaze. Before the taller male could answer a squeal interrupted.

Turning towards the shocking sound, the two males saw a group running towards them, pulling cameras out before the two could move and talking excitedly between themselves.

"Can we please take your picture together!?" a girl said, cat ears perched her head, her friends around her nodded eagerly.

"Why not?" Sasuke said turning towards Naruto before the shorter male could object. "How should we pose?"

"In no way am I…"but before Naruto could finish his sentence, the taller male stood behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him into his chest behind him.

Squeals erupted once again and flashes went off. Naruto's face, which was surprised, excited the girls even more.

Leaning forward, Sasuke's breath fanned over Naruto's ear. "Looks like we're popular…" his deep voice said, sending a shiver up Naruto's spine. The taller male grinned and softly blew on the shell of the ear, making the shorter male's cheeks to dust with a light pink.

This image caused the girls to freak out and squeal even more, attracting even more attention. This caused major back up in front of the doors to the artist alley, making the authority figures take notice and break it up.

"As much as you guys may enjoy each other, save it for when you're alone…and not in costume…" a convention volunteer said, pushing back the ravenous fan girls who tried to snap some pictures.

This particular comment sent Naruto flying from Sasuke's grip and a good few feet away from the other male.

"Why'd you do that?" Naruto asked, trying to will down his blush, but he was too flustered to look angry. It had been a good few years since he'd been held like that.

"I pleased our fans. Don't act like you didn't like it." Sasuke said smirking at the look he was receiving. "Though I'm sure many fan girls enjoy us dressed like this, I'd rather see you're blond hair again…and in fewer clothes." As he said that, he moves closer to the blond who equally moved away, blushing more.

"I-I…I have to go!" Naruto said quickly, clutching his art to his chest and running out of the room, many convention employees shouting after him to slow down.

Sasuke stared after the blond and smirked. Only time would tell when he'd have him all to himself.

---

Naruto made it into the hotel room without running into too many people. He closed the door after himself and fell face first on one of the beds, letting out a huge sigh of relief and confusion.

'This guys an asshole, but I still feel some sort of attraction towards him…' he thought to himself while rolling over onto his back. His thoughts continued on this theory of his attraction to the handsome bastard when his phone went off in his back pocket.

Sitting up, he pulled it out and answered it.

"Hey, dude. We're all getting pretty hungry. Where are you?" it was Kiba. The background noise said that he was still inside the convention.

"Oh, I'm back at the hotel. Got tired of getting horded by girls…" he lied through is teeth, glad that Kiba wasn't the brightest bulb in the classroom.

"Oh great. There's a little restaurant right next to it, could you go get us seats? We'll be there in a few." Kiba said sounding almost out of breath. It was pretty smelly in the video games room and he was probably having a bad run in with a really huge guy who decided that video games stack higher then personal hygiene.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just get a table. Doesn't mean I'm paying!" Naruto said. They finished their conversation, and Naruto stood up, preparing to leave. As he was leaving his room, he turned the corner and saw that he was face to face with a red headed, glasses wearing girl. She happened to be coming out of the room next to him.

"You!" she shouted in his face, pointing a long finger that was extended by her fingernails that had pretty garnishes on it. But enough about her nails, she was accusing Naruto of something.

"Me?" Naruto asked, unsure of why he was being noticed. He then remembered he was in costume, so maybe that was the reason. "Oh yeah…Sorry, I don't really feel like pictures right now…" he said softly, placing his hands up in a surrendering sort of way.

"No, I could care less about that. You're the one who has Sasuke's interest!" she said angrily, placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head to the side.

"Huh? Sasuke?" He asked. Who did he know by that name?

"Yeah! Don't act dumb! You wanted to get his attention since he's so handsome!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about….Now I need to get going…" He said trying to get passed the girl.

"Oh no you don't! I won't let you have Sasuke, you little faggot!" she shouted making a grab for his head.

Naruto noticed her movement and ducked out of the way, only to trip over his feet a little. He feel onto the ground and was about to be pounced on by a rabid girl who thinks he stole her boyfriend.

Just as she was about to jump, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, preventing her from falling onto him. He looked up at the person who saved him from being scratched up, seeing the same giant he saw back at the artist alley.

"Hey…you were at the artist alley…at my favorite artist's table…" He stood and smiled warmly at the male. "Thank you for helping me."

The male looked at him and smiled. "You should go before she gets loose again…" the male said, as he pointed down to the girl who was going crazy in his arms.

"Right! Thanks again mister!" Naruto said as he ran off to catch the elevator.

"Juugo! Put me down! I have to catch the little fag!" she said, trying to pry the arms from around her.

"Sasuke wouldn't enjoy it if you called his next target a faggot…" the male said as he lowered the female once she calmed down.

"Whatever…I'm going back to the con…" She said turning and stomping down the hall.

Juugo stood behind, shaking his head at the girl before turning to get into the room.

---

The gang made it back to the room laughing and talking about what each of them did. Of course they found out about Naruto's run in with the bastard.

"Believe me, when I saw those pictures on her camera, I thought what a hot couple until I noticed it was you Naruto." Sakura said, grinning as she plopped down on the bed to take her shoes off.

"They were hot though." Ino agreed as she fell back on the same bed and laughed. "Maybe you'll get a boyfriend out of this Naruto." She said grinning at him.

"Believe me, I want nothing to do with him. Plus I don't even know his name!" He said as he pulled his wig off and rubbed his hair to it stood up in the random spikes that is his signature. He plopped down on the couch that was in the room and laid back. "The only good thing about today was getting art." He said pulling out his picture.

"Oho! Is that Angel of Death's art? He's got some great stuff." Kiba said as he sat next to him to get a look. Hinata sat on the other side to see.

"Great? Just great? His stuff is other worldly. It's…it's hard to describe, but I just feel so many emotions when I look at his stuff…" Naruto said, looking down at the print, his eyes glazed over in appreciation.

"Wow Naruto…if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with a mysterious person." Kiba said, grinning.

"Well you don't know any better…" Naruto said, glaring at the other male. He stood to put his art away carefully. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get into my pajamas.

---

The next day went off with a bang. Our gang went off to buy, play, and listen until their hearts content. But all of this led up to the dance that was happening that night.

"Woohoo! I'm going to dance my ass off!" Sakura shouted as they walked towards the convention center. She decided to wear the same outfit as the last day, but she wasn't wearing her wig. Instead, she wore her short pink hair down and glowing pink fairy wings. The bottoms of her legs were covered in furry leg warmers that were bright pink.

"Yeah right, forehead! You know it's me who will be doing all the _good_ dancing!" Ino said grinning, wearing an almost identical outfit, her bikini top being light blue, the same as her shorts. Her legs had light blue fuzzy leg warmers and her hair was pulled up with a bow that had LED lights in it.

"You guys are both, delusional. I'm going to be the one attracting crowds." Naruto said. His arms covered in orange fishnet shirt. He had a black shirt on top that ended just above his navel. Around his waist were baggy black pants with orange thread going through it that lit up in the dark. Wrapped around his head were different rings of glow sticks, making a halo of light.

"Too bad Hinata and Kiba didn't come. I would have loved to see Kiba's reaction if we dressed Hinata up in the clothes we picked out for her." Ino said giggling. Hinata and Kiba decided to spend the night together instead of going because they were tired.

"That would have been hilarious!" Sakura agreed. Naruto laughed along with them as they made it into the convention center.

The line was just starting, so they made it near the front without a problem. Just as they sat down in the line, two people jumped in right where they were about to go.

"Hey! That's like cutting!" Sakura said angrily at the group. The red head turned and just stared at them with disapproving looks until she saw the blond.

"You! I can't believe you're showing your face here!" she shouted at the male. "You're defiantly not getting my Sasuke!" She said crossing her arms.

"He's not yours to begin with Karin." Suigetsu scoffed as he sat down in the spot. "And it's not like we aren't getting in at the same time…" he said to Sakura.

"He is mine! He just doesn't know it yet! One day he will be mine." Karin said getting all starry eyed.

"Who's going to be yours?" a deep voice said from behind Sakura, Ino and Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened, he knew that voice. And from the looks on Sakura and Ino's faces told him that what he wasn't hoping was true.

He turned to see one of the most arousing things in his life. Sasuke was dressed in a sleeveless black, skintight shirt that showed off his chest and body. The pants that he was wearing were hanging loosely on his hips, showing a sliver of pale skin. On his forearms were black arm warmers laced with LED laces, the same on his shoes. If it weren't for the fact that this guy acted like a jackass to Naruto the first time they met, he'd probably jump his bones.

Sasuke's eyes showed his appreciation of the clothes Naruto was wearing by looking him up and down. It was Sakura and Ino who broke them both out of their stupor.

"Come on Naruto, it's starting!" He tugged on the boys arm, pulling out of his staring contest with Sasuke.

With one last look at the dark haired male before he turned towards the room that had pulsing beats.

---

The night was still young for the three friends. They formed conga lines and sandwiches with Naruto in the middle. The blond loved this kind of atmosphere. His moves made him the life of the party, making all the people cheer him on as he danced, creating a light show with his glow sticks.

As one song ended and another began, people started to jump in and take the place Naruto had as he moved out of the circle. He toned it down a bit to watch the others dance, just blending into the crowds.

All was well until he felt a body come up right behind him. It was obviously male because of the build. This didn't completely bother the blond since this was all in good fun.

So Naruto's hips started grinding back into the pelvis of his partner. The other placed his hands on the blonds' waist, moving their hips together in time with the beat. Naruto closed his eyes and raised his hands above his head, crossing them behind his partner's neck, and letting his head fall on their shoulder.

The moves were becoming frantic as Naruto started to feel the other through his pants. This wasn't just any normal grinding, if grinding is normal. The feel of the others body on his was making Naruto hot. But it wasn't a bad feeling; it was something he's been denied for a few years.

"You're a great dancer…" a voice whispered into his ear, one that he had grown to know by heart since the beginning of the weekend. He turned around sharply in Sasuke's arms and stared up into the taller males eyes.

"Why do you keep messing with me?" Naruto asked in the transition of a song so it was easy to hear. Once it became too loud to hear anything but the music, Sasuke leaned down and planted a kiss right on the lips of the blond.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the other males lips massage his softly. He was too shocked to counter back. Sasuke, becoming impatient with the other reaction pulled the smaller body closer to his, making the blond open his mouth in surprise. That was all it took for Sasuke; his tongue dove into the unfamiliar territory trying to make it his own.

Naruto lost himself in the pleasure he felt from the taller male, kissing him back and starting a war between their mouths. All sound around them was lost as their bodies moved closer together until there was no space for air to be in-between them.

Unfortunately, having hundreds of people in one room made the air scarce, so they had to come up to catch their breaths. They stared at each other, still caught in the moment. They didn't need to tell each other what was on their minds, after that kiss, they both knew what the other wanted.

Naruto turned towards where her friends were. Obviously they had seen the public display and urged him to go on. He felt a tug on his arm as he was pulled towards the door and out into cooler air. They hurried out of the convention center, not saying anything that might mess up the feelings that were running through the both of them.

They made it to the hotel they were staying in and rushed into the elevator. As soon as they made it into the elevator, they were all over each other. Sasuke pushed Naruto into the wall and trapped him in his arms, reattaching their lips.

Sparks went off again as the two immediately started exploring the others mouth. The elevator door ding-ed signaling that the doors opened. The two stumbled out into the hall, Sasuke leading them towards his room, never leaving Naruto's mouth and pulled his key card out to open the door.

Once they opened the door and were away from being arrested for public display and displeasing old people, all hell broke loose.

Sasuke's hands roamed the blonds' sides, his hands then resting on the patch of skin on his hips right above his pants. Naruto gripped the hair at the base of Sasuke's neck as they continued to suck face.

They pulled apart from each other's faces so they could figure out how to maneuver to the bed.

Once Sasuke was in front of it, he pushed the blond down and crawled over him, straddling his hips. He attacked the blonde's neck with small nips and kisses here and there, drawing moans out of the boy beneath him. Said blond ran his fingers along the boys toned back and up into his hair.

Pulling away from the blonde, the taller male looked down at his prize that he had won. The blonde's hair was tousled around from their steamy business. His face was stained with a light pink dist and his eyes were darkened with lust. Sasuke almost couldn't contain himself any longer, his need growing more and more.

He reattached his mouth to the blonds' neck and along his collar until he met the cloth of the shirt. Pulling back, he removed the blonde's top. He licked his lips at the body that was uncovered. Naruto, feeling self conscious about his body, raised his arms to cover himself.

"No…I want to see you completely uncovered…" Sasuke said, grabbing his arms and pinning them above his head. Using one hand to keep his arms above his head, he trailed the other down the blonde's chest. Said blonde squirmed under the touches he was receiving. This only excited the other male more, making him want to lean down and take a sample of his catch.

Naruto gasped as he felt a slick feeling along his chest. His eyes shut tightly to the attention he was receiving. Freeing his hands from the grip Sasuke had on him, he wove his fingers wove into the black strands, making sure the other male wouldn't stop and leave him feeling like this.

The dark hair male smirked at the feeling and continued to suck on the nipple until it was solid. Moving towards the other, his hand trailed down the slim body under him and down to the barrier that was keeping him from his prize.

"Ngh!" a loud groan came from the blonde laying underneath him as his hand reached inside his pants. He stroked the flesh just below the pant's line. Naruto wriggled under the touches, his hips rising slightly to make sure that the hand caressing it didn't leave.

Naruto looked down at the dark haired male, his eyes darkened from the lust. His lips were parted just slightly and red from the bruising kisses he had received. A light dust of pink could be seen from the moon light colored room.

Sasuke couldn't take much longer of this. The sight was making his already hot and bothered self become even more…hot and bothered. Removing his hand from the blonde's waist, he sat up and removed the tank top he was wearing, revealing the chest that was hidden beneath.

Naruto groaned at the sight, reaching up to try and touch, only to have his hand slapped away. "Ow! What was that for??" The blonde asked, his voice void of the harshness that was supposed to come out."

"If you touch me, I won't be gentle." Sasuke's voice kept its same deep and silky tone, only he was breathing harshly, trying to keep himself in check.

Naruto looked up at him through his eyelashes before sitting up. Reacting, the dark haired male moved away as the blonde moved closer. Soon the roles were reversed and the blonde was kneeling between Sasuke's legs. Leaning forward and crawling over him, he grinned down at the male, "Who said I wanted you to be gentle?" To accent his question, he ground his hips into the others, their groins rubbing together deliciously.

That was the last string holding Sasuke back as Naruto leaned down and kissed him harshly. Sasuke gripped the blonde's hips and continued the friction that was started. Naruto groaned into the kiss as he ran his hands down the pale chest.

Pale hands moved across the lower back of the blonde, dipping into his pants. They took a firm grip of the globes that no one would have known about unless the blonde walked around pants-less…and that would be against the law.

A low moan escaped the blonde and traveled into the mouth of the brunette. Their hips moved together as fluidly as when they were dancing just a few moments ago.

Growing tired of the cloth restricting the real fun to begin, Naruto detached their mouths and started fumbling with the brunettes pants. Watching this attempt, Sasuke smirked and joined the blonde, ridding them both of their undergarments.

The blond throw his and the others pants across the room, reclaiming his spot back on top of the male and attached his lips on the pale neck. Sasuke groaned, his hands roaming the body that was just unveiled to him.

Naruto's mouth traveled along the pale body, trailing hot kisses along his chest and abdomen. Looking up at the other male who was struggling to keep most of his sounds inside, Naruto smirked and planted a kiss on the tip of Sasuke's penis.

A cross between a moan and a gasp escaped the brunette as he looked down to see just how erotic the blonde could be.

Naruto kept his eyes close as he placed kisses up and down the hard flesh. Pausing, he looked up to make sure blue eyes met black. His eyelids lowered slightly as he took the flesh into his mouth, never breaking eye contact.

Letting out a loud groan, Sasuke's head flew back at the wet heat that he was surrounded by. His hands reached down and gripped the head of the person that was causing him pleasure.

Moaning from the slight pain, Naruto decided to up the ante. This in turn made the brunette almost release into the mouth that was gladly awaiting it. Gripping the blonde hair tighter, he tried to warn the male. Seeing that body language didn't work, since the blonde just continued to suck harder, he decided that words were the only thing that would tell him.

"Ah-Idi-Na…Naruto! Y-You have to…Ng! Stop!"

Naruto did just that and sat up. He tilted his head to the side, "What? Was it that bad?" Sadness started to show in his eyes.

Sasuke leaned up and stole those pouty lips into a soft kiss. Pulling back, his hand wove around the naked waist that sat on his thighs. "I would rather release somewhere else then in there…" he said softly, his hands traveling towards the blonde's bottom.

His hands traveled between the cheeks and sought out the place that he'd soon be enjoying. The blonde shuddered at the feeling of a finger tracing his entrance.

Sasuke reversed the position they were in, hovering over the blonde. Getting up, he walked over to a duffle bag and shuffled through it. Pulling out a little tube of hand lotion, he walked back over the bed.

Groaning at what was to come, Naruto sat up and pulled the brunette on top of him, attacking his lips. Squirting a little bit of the cold liquid onto his hand, Sasuke pressed one finger into the tight entrance that he soon was going to be buried into.

Naruto screamed silently at the intrusion, throwing his head back. This gave Sasuke the opportunity to attack his neck again. As he bit into the blondes shoulder, a second finger was added into the mix.

Scissoring while pumping in and out, Sasuke licked the bite mark he left. Naruto's eyes tightened at the feeling; pain ran up his spine as he arched to try and settle it.

Kissing along the blonde's chest, Sasuke added another finger. His own arousal growing to its breaking point at what his fingers were experiencing.

"Just-Ah…G-get on with i-it…Mmm…Bastard…." Naruto said in a breathless tone. Smirking down at the emotions he was invoking into the blonde, he decided to play the 'Tease Game'. His fingers started an agonizingly slow pace.

The blonde was just about as aroused as the brunette was, but was losing his cool faster. His hips tried to move the fingers in deeper to grant him more pleasure. Groaning, his hand reached down and grabbed the hand that was causing all the torture.

Sitting up he mustered all his strength plus his desire to topple over the brunette. Sitting atop the male and placing his bottom just before the pale male's need, he grabbed the tube of lotion that Sasuke used earlier. Squirting some into his hands, he slicked the hard flesh sloppily and quickly positioned the head right at his entrance.

Leaning back fully, both males erupted in groans and gasps at the feelings; Sasuke from total pleasure, and Naruto from a mixture of pleasure and pain. The blonde arched his back to accommodate the spine-tingly pain.

Sasuke's eyes tightened at the incredible feeling. His hands gripped and un-gripped the blondes waist, both relishing in the pleasure and slowly losing the battle with his patient.

"N-Naru...to…." was the strangled sound that came from the brunette. Looking down at him through his wet eyes, Naruto let out a sigh as he lifted himself off Sasuke's lap until the head was the only thing inside him. Moaning, he impaled himself onto the thick shaft once again.

Sasuke groaned, his bruise-leaving grip not letting up as his hips shifted up to meet the blondes bottom.

Naruto's pants grew more and more as the pain faded and the pleasure grew.

Each connection of their hips brought them both to new pleasure heights, until they both erupted, Naruto on to the pale stomach and Sasuke into the tight cavern he was buried in.

Both bodies collapsed in exhaustion, Naruto right on top of the taller male. Too tired to clean themselves up, they both fell asleep.

---

Naruto woke up the next day and felt a pleasant, but at the same time unpleasant feeling from his behind. Opening his eyes he noticed the sun peeking through the translucent shades, and a pale arm underneath him.

Leaning up a little he winced at the feeling from his bottom. He looked down at the pale body that was connected to the arm. Noticing one was wrapped around his waist tightly, the memories of last night came back to him. Blushing, he slid from the covers that somewhere in the night ended up over them and sat up on the side of the bed.

Placing his head in his hands, he groaned at the obvious bad choice he made that night. Getting up slowly, both to keep the brunette asleep and to make sure he wouldn't hurt anymore. Walking towards where he threw his pants that night, he noticed it landed on a bag with some papers sticking out. Being curious, he lifted one up.

Opening it up he gasped and fell back on his bum, yelping at the pain that surfaced. This caused the dark haired male that was peacefully asleep, wake up.

"Hmm…?"

"Oh….sorry! I-I was just…uhhh…getting dressed! Yeah, and this fell out and I saw what it was and I was surprised because it is one of my favorite drawings from my favorite artist and I didn't know you liked him too and so I fel-I mean tripped on my pants and fell and I guess that woke you up and so I started to explain that the reason you woke up was because I was getting dres-"

"Be Quiet! It's too early to be talking this much…" Sasuke said sitting up, the blankets pooling at his waist, revealing that pale chest that had the blonde drooling. To take his mind out of the gutter, he looked back down at the paper that surprised him.

It was a drawing of a male with bright green eyes. The eyes looked angrily at whoever was staring into the picture, but they also held another emotion that clenched the blonde's heart. The male in the picture had dark green hair to accent the eye color that framed the thin yet strong face. The picture was only of the chest up, but a hand was clenched tightly over where the heart would be located. A red line was streaming from the hand and continued off the picture.

Naruto was too preoccupied with the picture that he didn't notice the other male get up and put on some pants. Walking over, Sasuke knelt behind the blonde and stared into the picture too. His eyes were unreadable, but the blonde wasn't looking at them anyway.

"What's so great about that picture anyway? It's just some dumb drawing…" His deep voice cutting through the blondes thoughts.

Almost as if the taller male had just disrespected some sacred, religious item, he turned slowly towards the other, a glare marring his red face; red because the other male was topless and really close to him.

"How could you say that!! Angel of Death's artwork is amazing! The way he can incorporate such emotion into one picture and invoke just as much emotion into the onlooker…It's just amazing. He really has a great talent…" Naruto said softly, his voice trailing off at the end, looking back at the photo.

Sasuke's face remained still, but inside he was surprised. Never had someone expressed so much joy over artwork. Standing up he walked across the room to the sink and rinsed his face.

"Why are you so against his art?" Naruto said as he looked towards the other male. Sasuke looked up and into the reflective eyes of the blond. The blond was clutching the picture to his chest.

"It's probably just some dumb hobby…That guy probably is just trying to get emotions out of dumb people like you just to feel like he accomplished something. You are probably just reading too far into it." Sasuke muttered as he dried his face.

Naruto's face grew red from embarrassment and anger as he glared at the back of Sasuke's head.

"You are…You…You BASTARD! What gives you the right to talk like you know the artist! And what gives you the right to talk like you know ME!?" Throwing the picture on the ground that was crumpled around the edges and slightly torn. His eyes glared daggers at the other male, a little shine showing the appearance of tears. Turning his grabbed his clothes and threw them on hastily.

He ran out the door as Sasuke stared at the picture that was crumpled on the floor. The only thing that ran through his mind was the image of the blonde's eyes, which caused a pain in his chest he never felt before.

---

Stopping in front of his door, he wiped his eyes and tried to erase and traces that he was crying. Using his key card, he opened the door. Everyone was still sleeping, so he snuck into the bathroom with a change of clothes and turned on the shower.

While he waited for the water to adjust, he thought back to the night before, but shook his head to get rid the memories.

Stepping inside he started to wash his body. The sudden waves of emotion hit the blonde like a tidal wave. He slid down the shower wall until his knees were drawn to his chest. His head hit his knees, and the tears started to fall.

---

"You sure you're okay Naruto?" Sakura said worriedly as they browsed the vender's room one last time for all the Sunday deals. She and Ino watched the blond with weary eyes ever since they woke this morning to a red eyed blonde sitting in the corner of their hotel room looking at his

"Yeah, I'm good." He said, forcing a fake smile. The girls looked at each other with sadness in their eyes for the blonde. "Hey…I'm going to check the artist's alley one last time before we leave, okay?" Naruto said throwing his thumb over his shoulder in a random direction.

The girls nodded as he walked off. Kiba and Hinata came up behind them, watching the retreating figure of the blonde merge with the big crowd.

"Will he be o-okay?" Hinata said in a soft voice, her hand clutching Kiba's tighter. Kiba looked down at her then back towards the direction he left. "Yeah…hopefully…"

---

Naruto browsed the artist's table, looking over the different art that was featured. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the table that caused him both pain and confusion. Trying not to look too upset, he flipped through some pictures that he had already seen so many times.

"Hey, Blondie! I was wondering if you would come by here. I have a message to give to you." Suigetsu said pulling a laminated picture rolled up with a rubber band. He looked at is and took it slowly, wondering if it was a joke.

"Uhh…Thanks?" He said looking down at the gift he received. He started to pull the rubber band off when he was interrupted.

"Ah ah ah! You can't open it here! It's against my orders. Don't want to get in trouble now do you?" Suigetsu said, winking at the male before turning to two girls who were dazzled by the art. It also helped that they were dressed in mini-_mini_-skirts.

Looking at it again, he walked off to find his friends. Feeling his pocket vibrate, he pulled out his phone.

_Kiba - Hey, we're heading towards the hotel to go check out. Meet you there._

---

Throwing the last of the bags into the car, Kiba jumped into the front seat. He looked in his rear-view to see the girls chatting quietly. He then looked at the blonde who was still staring at the roll of paper.

"Why don't you open it already? It's obvious you did something right to get your favorite author to give you a free, laminated picture, right?" Kiba said, trying to cheer the blonde up.

He nodded and pulled the rubber band off and un-rolled it. His eyes widened at what was on the paper. The left side of the paper was the same picture that caused his sadness from this morning. But the right side held a new picture he never saw, not even on the Angel of Death's website.

A shorter male stood next to the green haired male. He had dark blue hair that hung next to his cheeks and a rounded face. His eyes were closed, but a serene smile rested on his face. His hand, like the other males, was clenched over his heart. But instead the red string was wrapped around his hand.

The two males were connected by this thin, red string held over their hearts.

Naruto was almost too taken by the detail and colors that he almost didn't notice the note taped in the corner.

_Naruto,_

_I have to say, I was more surprised that someone actually understood my artwork other than myself. But I have to say that what you hold in your hands is the last thing I will ever draw. Because of family problems, I cannot continue my 'hobby'…But I'll be happy knowing that you have it then some crazy fan girl._

_Angel of Darkness_

_P.S. I was wrong. I never meant to hurt you, and I am sorry…_

It all hit Naruto at once. Sasuke was Angel of Death. Sitting up he noticed Kiba start pulling out of his parking spot. He looked out his window to see Karin throwing a bag into the back of their car.

"Kiba, stop the car."

"What?" He said, stopping suddenly. Another car honked as they wanted to get by, but Kiba's car was blocking their path.

Naruto jumped out the car and ran towards Karin, who turned and looked at the blonde with a sneer.

"What do you-!?" She was cut off suddenly when he grabbed her shoulders.

"Where's Sasuke!?" He shouted, shaking her a little.

"Why would I let you know where he is!? You come along and take him away from me and you expect me to just-!"

"Karin."

The same deep voice that drove Naruto crazy both in a good and bad way was right behind him. He let go of the girls' shoulders and turned slowly towards it.

His eyes locked with the hard looking black orbs that he fell in lust with. His feelings were telling him that this was the same man whose art made him fall hard for someone he didn't know. Both the love and lust befuddled his mind as he continued to stare. Neither of them wanted to break the contact.

Their staring contest was cut off by the screeching of the girl who was being ignored.

"Hello!? Are you even listening to me?" Karin shouted her hands on her hips.

Naruto looked away embarrassed, while Sasuke glared daggers at Karin over the blondes shoulder.

"Karin."

"Yes, my dear?"

"Go inside."

Stomping, she glared at the back of the blonde before turning and heading inside the hotel lobby.

Turning his attention back on the blonde who was blushing from the fact he was just realizing that he might be in love with a man he _just_ met.

"Idiot."

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as anger flushed his whole body.

"Wha-!" He looked up at the taller male only to be surprised at the feeling of lips on his own.

His eyes closed at the familiar feeling that caused so many problems, but for some reason, this one felt right.

He responded back by wrapping his arms around the taller males neck. Sasuke gasped into the kiss, and reacted with just as much force. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

All was going well until a horn went off, surprising the shorter male and separating them. They both looked at the car that made the sound, one blushing, one glaring. Kiba leaned out the window.

"Hey lover boy! We need to hit the road; Hinata's parents are expecting her home real soon!" He shouted, hitting the side of his car. The lover boy comment caused the blonde to blush even more.

Naruto turned back towards Sasuke and looked up at him sadly. Tearing his glare from the car and the idiot driving it, he looked back down at the blonde in his arms.

"H-hey…I just want you to know…that I-I…" Naruto started, but Sasuke cut him off by kissing his forehead.

"No need…I know…me too…" He smiled softly.

They hugged one last time before Naruto had to leave. He looked back at the dark haired male who leaned against his car with his hands in his pockets. He sent a small wave as he jumped in the car and they drove off.

Sasuke watched the car turn the corner and out of his sight.

---

-1 year later-

Naruto jumped out of the car as excited as he was last year.

"Come on guys! We only have 3 days!" He shouted rushing towards the trunk, opening it, and pulling his bag out.

"What has him so excited?" Ino said getting out and stretching from the long trip.

"How could you not remember?" Sakura said, giggling at Naruto's antics as he pulled Kiba and Hinata inside the hotel lobby.

"Hm? Remember what?"

Sakura looked at the blonde whose smile grew every second. "He can't wait to see someone."

---

They all walked into the convention center and got a rush of Déjà vu. Ino and Sakura looked around at all the looks they were receiving.

Sakura was dressed in a low-cut yellow tank top and a blue skirt underneath it. Mid-thigh and down was yellow leggings that hung over brown boots. A gun holster was tied on one hip. On her head sat a long, brown wig.

Next to her, Ino was dressed in a black, open back tank with a white cross on the front. On her lower half was what looked like black underwear. She had on short red chaps with two gun holsters, one on each hip. Around her neck was a long red scarf and on each forearm were black arm warmers. On her left arm was what looked like an intricate black tattoo, but was really paint.

Hinata stood next to Kiba wearing a white and blue, long sleeved dress with blue buttons down the front. She had a light blue wig on and blue contacts. Kiba wore a red and white, high collar jacket, with dark blue cargo shorts. He left his hair the way it was.

Naruto ran inside and checked in, bouncing on his feet the whole time. The lady who was helping him smiled because it was just like his character.

He had an intricate outfit on; a small black jacket over a sleeve-less dark blue and red tank. He had dark blue poufy pants that ended mid shin, and over them were crotch-less black pants. Straps covered the outfit, and black fingerless gloves were on his hands. His shoes looked big, and were yellow and black. He had a brown wig that was spiked in a gravity deifying do.

After he grabbed his badge, he turned towards his friends who only nodded. They knew where he wanted to go.

After last year's convention, Naruto and Sasuke kept in touch; talking online and on the phone. Because they lived so far away, they only met up maybe once every 4 months. But today was the day he was going to start a new life. He was just accepted into the same college as Sasuke, and when he went home, he'd be able to see him every day.

---

When he entered the artist's alley, he walked throughout the tables, not finding what he wanted. Feeling sad that he was excited over nothing, he headed towards the exit.

"Why the long face?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned towards the tall male who was leaning against the wall beside the door.

His arms were crossed and completely uncovered, showing off how toned they were. This man had a silver wig on his head and a small white and yellow, sleeve-less jacket with a black sleeveless shirt underneath that wasn't completely zipped down, as his navel was visible. He had blue pants on and white and silver shoes on. He had one long wrist band on his left arm.

Just as fast as his sadness came, it went away and was replaced with joy.

"Sasuke!!"

Naruto tackle-hugged the taller male therefore, causing many girls to look their way. Whipping out their cameras they started clicking away.

Not even paying attention, Sasuke leaned down and attacked the smaller males' mouth. Naruto returned the kiss with eagerness. This cause more fan girls to squeal and take more.

But all was ended when the same guard that pulled them apart last year, did the same. "Come on guy, I don't want to have to keep doing this every year…" the man said, sighing.

The two looked at him as he directed the girls away, then back at each other. Sasuke smirked down at the smaller male, who grinned back up at him.

"So…I got my own room again this time. What to go break it in?"

---

So yeah. There it is.

Criticism is VERY welcome because I started this over a month ago and just finished it now.

Naruto's First Costume – Allen Walker from _-Man_

Second Costume – Sora from _Kingdom Hearts II_

Sasuke's First Costume – Kanda Yuu from _-Man_

Second Costume – Riku from _Kingdom Hearts II_

Sakura's First Costume – Yoko from _Gurren Lagann_

Second Costume – Meg from _Burst Angel_

Ino's First Costume – Rikku from _Final Fantasy X-2_

Second Costume – Jo from _Burst Angel_

Kiba's First Costume – Kyo from _Fruits Basket_

Second Costume – Renton from _Eureka Seven_

Hinata's First Costume – Tohru from _Fruits Basket_

Second Costume – Eureka from _Eureka Seven_

I cut my Lemon short because I felt I was taking too long…so…yeah…

Review if you want!!

Muffin Ruler


End file.
